The significance of being able to regenerate bone has important scientific and clinical implications, both in the field of dentistry and in the approach to bone growth in other areas of the body. Certainly, to be able to accelerate the time that bone is grown is a very significant area of research at present, and will lead to enhancement of the dental implant field. Currently, we are also working with spinal surgeons and cranio-facial surgeons in a future protocol to regenerate spinal and cranial-facial defects. Other areas which have high clinical importance would be regeneration of mandibular bone where there are carcinomas of the mandible which require resection. FUNDING National Institute of Dental $352,388 1/01/90 - 3/31/99 Research - DE008917 PUBLICATIONS Damrongsri, D., Geva, S., Dalvi, G., Grimm, W.D., Cooper, L.F., Fritz, M.E. and Offenbacher, S. Growth factors expression during bone regeneration in a rat model. J. Dent. Res. (In press). Eke, P., Braswell, L. and Fritz, M.E. Microbiota associated with experimental peri-implantitis and periodontitis in adult Macaca mulatta monkeys. J. Periodontol. 69:190-194, 1998. Fritz. M.E. Two stage dental implants. J. Dent. Res. (In press). Geva, S., Damrongsri, D., Braswell, L.D., Fritz, M.E. and Offenbacher, S. Growth Factor Expression during guided bone regeneration in monkeys. J. Dent. Res. (In press). Jeffcoat, M., Reddy, M., R. Jeffcoat. and Fritz, M. Digital subtraction radiography An early indicator of guided bone regeneration. J. Dent. Res. (In press). Warner, J., Koth, D.L., Lemons, J.E. and Fritz, M.E. Bone vitality in regenerated and reimplanted primate mandibular ridges. J. Dent. Res. (In press). P51RR00165-38 1/1/98 - 12/31/98 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center